Right
by Sinful.Emerald
Summary: Because Sawada Tsunayoshi might have the balls to look away and seek out the one dancing at his peripherals. Pure 2786/TsuHaru fluffy oneshot.


**First time I've written for khr!fandom and fanfiction in general for years. :)  
I'm still fairly new to the fandom so please don't hesitate to point out any mistakes I've made. This is unbetaed and well, hope you guys enjoy!  
**

**Author's notes 1: This was originally untitled and this oneshot remains un-serious (LOL), it's just shameless fluff.  
**

**Disclaimer: Do you see Haru with a weapon of mass destruction? Didn't think so.  
**

**Warning: Rated for language and themes of violence and sex mentioned. Pure 2786/TsuHaru.**

* * *

At the age of 14, if one were to ask Sawada Tsunayoshi about a certain Miura Haru's feelings, one would be met with a brief silence before Tsuna would look down and away from the probing eyes, "I-I think of Haru as my precious friend and a part of our family.."

"Tsuna-san! Haru made you a bento today again!"

Conversation paused as Haru waltzed in with a large bento and an equally large smile. The teenage girl was met with a chorus of greetings.

"Haru!"

"Haru-chan!"

"Oh stupid woman."

"Hey Ha – Now, now there's no need to fight haha."

"OHHH FIGHT TO THE EXTREME!"

"Oniisan!"

"Here you go Tsuna-san!"

Tsuna smiled gratefully at her, "Thanks Haru."

Haru could feel her body temperature rising as she fidgeted with her fingers, "I-it's nothing much.."

"Ah! Tsuna-kun, I made some chocolates yesterday, would you like to try some?"

Haru is eccentric and sometimes slightly weird but Haru is not stupid nor is she blind, and she does not miss the way Tsuna-san's eyes light up.

* * *

At the age of 17, if one were to ask Sawada Tsunayoshi about his feelings toward a certain Miura Haru, Tsuna would hesitate and then shake his head a little wistfully.

Somewhere along the lines, between then and now, they had grown up. The young Vongola-to-be had undergone puberty, survived the (torturous) enigma known as Reborn to this day and now maintained strong bonds of friendship with his family and Kyoko-chan. And sometime while they had growing up, Haru seemed to have fallen in love. With someone else.

Tsuna felt his lips curve up as the sounds of his family reached his ears. "Everyone's here huh?"

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Yo Tsuna!"

"Juudaime!"

"Oh, good to see you Sawada!"

One look around the room and Tsuna knew something was wrong. His hands instinctively moved to finger his mittens. "Did something happen?"

Upon hearing a familiar giggle, Tsuna's eyes searched out its owner and found her in his backyard.

"Hehehehe catch Lambo-san if you caaaan!"

"Lambo don't push!"

Tsuna's brows furrowed, something was wrong with Haru.

"Haru broke up with her boyfriend today."

"Eh?" Tsuna turned to Kyoko in surprise.

"Tch, the stupid woman will get over it."

"Gokudera-kun!"

Kyoko frowned, "I wonder if Haru-chan is okay.."

"Juudaime?"

Tsuna smiled uncertainly as Haru and the younger kids all turned to stare upon his entrance. "Ipin, Lambo, Kyoko-chan made some chocolates for you. They're inside."

Haru sighed as she sat down on the veranda. Tsuna's gaze didn't waver as he felt the kids brush past him. Sliding the door shut behind him, Tsuna ventured a soft "A-are you upset?"

Tsuna cringed inwardly, of course she was upset.

Haru paused for a moment, opting to watch the stars instead. "No, not about him. It was mutual and we're still friends. I think that was our problem, we were always friends."

Tsuna sat down beside her, offering her a small, "Ah, I see."

Unsure whether to comfort her or not, Tsuna let the silence envelope them. He watched with something akin to fascination as the moonlight gave her skin an ethereal glow. Then without thinking, Tsuna leaned in close and reached behind her to smooth a stray hair behind her ear.

"T-Tsuna?"

Somewhere inside, an arcobaleno smirked knowingly as he savoured his chocolates.

* * *

At the age of 20, if one were to ask Sawada Tsunayoshi about his feelings toward a certain Miura Haru, he would blush and mumble something incoherent. After asking him to repeat and to speak up, one would hear, "I thi– W-well, she's …my girlfriend, you know?"

Tsuna dusted the invisible lint off his jeans and grabbed his jacket. Turning towards the direction of her room, he called out, "Haru, let's go before they run out of this week's special!"

"Hai, I'm done!" The voice was followed by a young woman dressed in a simple shirt and shorts, hurriedly pulling her hair into a ponytail. He couldn't help but grin as his girlfriend fluttered around their apartment.

Tsuna held out his hand and simultaneously opened the door as Haru grabbed his hand and simultaneously slipped on her shoes. She sent a grateful smile his way, leaving him momentarily dazzled before he closed the door as his smile reappeared.

"We sure have been eating a lot of cake recently."

"Are you calling me fat Tsuna?"

* * *

At the age of 24, if one were to ask Sawada Tsunayoshi about his feelings toward a certain Miura Haru, one would be the victim of a charming smile and a simple "Yes, I love her."

Kyoko smiled as she closed the door behind her. "Are you nervous Haru-chan?"

Haru returned the smile before turning back to the mirror, making sure not even a single hair was out of place. "Not really. I probably should be huh? But I've always known I'd be a mafia boss' wife."

Reborn couldn't help but smirk proudly as he watched over the student that had grown from Dame-Tsuna to the both feared and revered Vongola Decimo of the present. "Getting cold feet, Dame-Tsuna?"

Said man chuckled as he straightened his bow tie, "No, just hoping nothing will explode until _after_ the wedding."

His tutor sipped his hot cup of tea. "You've done well Tsuna."

Tsuna's head swung to look at Reborn in surprise before a grateful smile materialised, "Thank you Reborn, for everything."

"Juudaime! It's time!"

The wedding was a glorious affair, as expected of the most influential and powerful mafia in the world. It was quite a strange sight really as the Decimo's trusted guardians, the usually _animated_ Varia and several other dangerous and equally _passionate_ Mafiosi, sat passively in the extravagant pews inside the traditional church as that strange Japanese woman and the young androgynous boss (whom a large majority of the audience eventually realised, either personally or through second hand experience, was deceptively strong) met in front of the altar. The couple formed a serene picture as both took their vows calmly, a hint of excitement lingering in their smiles.

"You may kiss the bride."

At the same time Haru took a step forward, Tsuna smoothly leaned down to capture her; smiles and smirks lit up half the audience while the other half awkwardly coughed, unsure how to react to their enemy-once-upon-a-time smooching his girl. Reborn let out a snicker of proud triumph as Nana relaxed into her husband's side, proud smiles gracing the older couple's faces.

"Then, I pronounce you husband and wife."

And that's when all hell – mafia broke loose. The newlyweds tried their best to smile contently as various boisterous Mafiosi expressed their well wishes through obnoxious whoops, wolf whistles and innuendos regarding their honeymoon (Tsuna's eyes darkened as his thoughts drifted briefly to his plans for the consummation). When Tsuna stepped out of the church with his wife (oh gods, he couldn't help but notice that sounded so _right_), he didn't bother stopping the heavy sigh as the Mafiosi took it upon themselves to begin the wedding celebrations early.

"HEY WHAT DID YOU JUST INSINUATE ABOUT JUUDAIME?"

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOI YOU WANNA DIE HUH?"

"Ushishishishishishi~"

"Trash."

"I'll bite you all to death."

"CELEBRATE TO THE EXTREME!"

"Kufufufufufufufu~"

"Bel-senpai, it's rude to shred someone's dress."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU BASTARDS."

"Hey Lal, calm do –"

BAM. BANG. BOOM. PEW PEW PEW.

…

…crack. Shatter. Was that the ceiling caving in?

Haru giggled and squeezed their interlaced hands. Tsuna chuckled and led her into the waiting limousine. Yeah, things definitely felt right.

* * *

**Author's thoughts 2: I spent forever on the ending. Nothing sounded right (LOL) tbh.  
****Author's thoughts 3**: Dammit this pairing needs more love. Hell, Haru needs more love.  
**Author's thoughts 4**: Tell me what you think!  



End file.
